A synchronizer hub of this type is disclosed in DE 198 21 565 A. This document describes two different solutions to a synchronizer hub, in which the synchronizer hub includes a one-piece base body which is provided with only one one-sided internal and external toothing.
In a further embodiment, the known synchronizer hub is assembled from two sections which need to be connected with each other by riveting or welding, for example, to form the synchronizer body.
Research conducted in connection with the invention has shown that only a design of such type results in an operable synchronizer hub in the transmission, with the manufacturing expenditure, however, being relatively high due to the requirement of two sections to be connected with each other, which are each provided with toothings.
A synchronizer hub is needed that has the required operability, and which is simple and cost-efficient to produce.